One Event
by CindyCinlou555
Summary: This about Jess and Rory. It take place three years after the end of the show. Liz brings Jess and Rory back together. Will the finally find happiness together? Or has too much time went by?
1. Chapter 1

One Event

Ch. 1 The Event

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Hartford Couran

Author's Note: Yes another Gilmore's Girls story. This story takes place after the finale. I will be adding details about what has happened. If you have any questions please ask them. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

It's been a little over three years since I graduate from Yale. I was on the campaign trail for 18 months. Then my Grandfather had a stroke. I rushed home. I couldn't stay away. I applied for jobs near by. A year ago I got offered a job. Hartford Couran offered me a position as a writer in their business section.

I was so happy to be home. Mom and Luke had gotten back together. April's Mom died of cancer a little over a year ago. April came back to Stars Hallow to live. She's a good kid. I felt bad she lost her Mom. She's 16 now and really smart. Though I really liked her I didn't want to share a room at 25 years old. So I moved into an apartment right outside Stars Hallow near Hartford.

It was nice to be home. I spend a lot of time in Stars Hallow. I do spend Friday and Sunday night with my Grandparents though. And I normally spend Saturday night with Dad and Gigi and if Dad has a date or is out of town it's just Gigi and I. I love being able to hang out with Lane more. The twins are so big now.

I have to admit though I stay busy I am lonely. Logan and I talked when the campaign trailed stopped in L.A. We decided to be friends. He met a great girl. I'm happy for him but I'm also jealous that he moved on. I've only dated a little. I mainly focused on my family.

I had made another really good friend. Liz Jess' Mom and I have become really good friends. It's been a little strange especially knowing all the issues Jess had with her. She's really sweet and funny though. She really misses Jess. We talk about him a lot. She keeps me updated since she talks with him once a week. She's the only person I've told about Philly except for Lane. Liz keeps trying to get me to call Jess. I know he doesn't want to hear from me after what I did.

I was just about to walk out the door when my phone rang. "Hello." I said. "Rory." Mom said sounding upset. "What's wrong Mom?" I asked worried. "Liz is in the hospital and Luke's been arrested." She answered. "What's happened?" I asked really confused. "Short version is that T.J. has been cheating on Liz. Liz found out and called Luke. While they were fighting Liz went to get help. She went into the street and got ran over by a car. The police arrived and arrested Luke and T.J. and took Liz to the hospital." Mom explained.

I wasn't sure what to say. "What can I do?" I asked after a long pause. "Can you get to the hospital and call Jess for me?" Mom asked. "Sure I'll do it." I answered. I quickly ran to my car. I felt nervous dialing Jess' number. I just hoped he would answer.

"Hello." Jess said. "Jess?" I questioned. "Uh, yeah." He said. "It's Rory." I said. "Oh uh hey." He stuttered. "Jess I'm so glad I got a hold of you. Your Mom is in the hospital. I think you should come." I said. "What happened to her?" He asked. "Liz got ran over by a car." I answered.

"Is she going to be okay?" He asked. He sounded little a kid. "I don't know Jess. I'm on the way to the hospital now." I answered. "Why didn't Luke call me?" Jess asked confused. "He's busy just please hurry and get here." I said.

"I'm on my way. Hopefully I'll be on the next plane." He stated. "Okay well I'm going to go." I said. "Thanks for calling me Rory." He said. "Okay bye." I said hanging up. I quickly arrived at the hospital. I went in search of someone who could tell me how Liz was. I was hoping Mom could bail Luke out.


	2. Chapter 2

One Event

Ch. 2 Jess' thoughts

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts. This chapter is a little short but the next one is much longer. Jess doesn't know about T.J. cheating yet. Anyway once again thank you very much.

Cindy

(Jess' point of view)

My roommate Chris dropped me off at the airport. I have to admit I'm scared. After all me and Liz have been though, I hope this wouldn't be the end. I was really worried about my baby sister too. I'm a grown man but she's still a little girl. She needs our Mom. Liz has finally gotten it together. She met a pretty nice guy I guess. He's crazy but so she is. I just want my Mom to finally have happiness. Honestly I wasn't the easiest kid to deal with. She loved me no matter what I did. She always had faith that I could be better than I was.

As for my little sister, I've met her twice. She's three almost four. The last time I saw her she was two. I call and Mom keeps me updated on her. I'm honestly a stranger to my own sister. I have to say I think about her a lot. I mean she's my sister. We share blood. I wish I had visited more.

When Rory called I was shocked. I knew it was her voice right away. I could never forget her voice. Luke had kept me updated. I knew that Rory had moved to Hartford. I was happy to hear she was near her Mom. She would be happier nearer to home. I honestly have no hard feelings toward Rory. How could anyone stay mad at Rory?

I'll admit when she came to Philly I got my hopes up. She said she had fixed everything. I thought she meant she had gotten rid of the guy too. Sometimes I wish I would've taken that kiss further. I wish I would've slept with Rory. I was confused when she called. Why was she calling to him me about my Mom? Why didn't Luke or even T.J. call?

I was happy for Luke when he took me that he had Lorelei got back together. Lorelei was good for him. There was an attraction long before either of them admitted it. Even though Lorelei and I never got along I do like her. Rory has a lot of her traits. Lorelei also did something most people would never do. She walked away from money. She also raised Rory on her own.

I knew when Luke called me to tell me about their break up he was already regretting it. Luke had been hurt, but he had hurt Lorelei just as much as he did her. I didn't blame Lorelei for wanting to be married. They've been back together almost three years and there still not engaged. I wasn't sure why Luke hadn't asked. Who am I to judge, I am terrible at relationships.

After Rory I was single for a while. Then I went back to the way I was before Rory. I found girls to hang with. I found girls to sleep with. One night stands were common and easy. I did miss having a connection. I wanted someone I could really talk with. I met a girl a lot like Rory. She was smart, beautiful, and kind. I just couldn't get past my own issues. The last few months I've been sadly single as my friends say.

It took a very short an amount of time to get there. I ran off the plane. I just had a carry on. I figured if I stayed long I would just buy clothes. I got to the first taxi I could find. "Where to?" The driver asked. "Hartford Hospital." I answered. I tried to stay calm on the drive. I need to stay positive. I was stuck in my own head. "We're here son." The driver said. I paid and headed inside.


	3. Chapter 3

One Event

Ch. 3 Arriving

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry it has taken so long to update. I've been sick. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter. I will be trying to edit better.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I paced the hallway. I was still waiting for news. All I knew so far was Liz was currently in surgery. Paris had gotten me that information. I still hadn't heard from my Mom. I was worried. What if Mom couldn't get Luke out on bail? Jess was on his way. I still had no idea what I should tell him. Do I tell him everything? How will he handle all this? What if he goes after TJ also?

Suddenly I saw Jess. "Rory how's my Mom?" He asked. "Uh no word yet. All I know is she's in surgery." I answered. "Where is Luke at?" He asked. "He's in jail at the moment." I admitted. "In jail?" Jess questioned confused. I wasn't sure how to explain. Jess was trying to wait patiently. "Rory what's going on?" Jess asked after a few minutes past.

Before I could answer him my phone rang. "Mom?" I questioned answering my phone. "Yeah Babe it's me. I'm just waiting for Luke. I posted bail. The charges will probably be dropped." Mom explained. "Oh good. Tell Luke Jess is here with me that the hospital." I said. "Have you told Jess what happened?" Mom asked me. "Not yet I was just about to." I answered. "How's Liz doing?" She questioned. "She's in surgery." I answered. "Okay we'll be there soon." She responded.

"What happened Rory?" Jess asked. "Let's go sit down." I suggested. "Okay we'll sit." Jess responded. "Stay calm." I said worried about his reaction. "I will stay calm I promise Ror. Just please tell me what's going on." Jess responded. "It seems TJ has been cheating on your Mom." I explained. "I will kill him." Jess said sounding like the 17 year old boy I met so long ago.

"No you won't. You promised to stay calm. Now sit down and let me finish." I said firmly. He nodded and sat back down. "Your Mom called Luke. Luke went over there then he and TJ fought. Your Mom tried to get help. She ran into the street. Then she got ran over by a car." I explained.

"I guess I understand why Luke is in jail." He said with a chuckle. "Where's my sister?" He asked sounding worried. "I don't know I would guess she's with April." I answered trying to be helpful. "Can you call her and see?" Jess asked. "Sure I will." I responded dialing April's cell.

"Rory, how is Aunt Liz doing?" April asked answering her phone. "She's in surgery so we don't know anything yet. Is Doula with you?" I asked. "Yeah we're at Lane's. Dad said we should go there until someone called." April answered. "Oh that's good news. I'm with Jess." I said. "He's already there." She said shocked.

Jess held his hand out for my phone. "April, Jess wants to speak with you." I said. He grabbed the phone and asked. "How's my sister?" "And hello to you too. She's fine she's been playing with Lane's kids. I haven't told her anything." I heard April answer. "If TJ makes bail I don't want him anywhere near my sister." Jess said his voice was trembling with anger. "I know Jess. Zack said if TJ shows up he'll take care of it." April said. "Alright then." Jess said handing me back my phone.

"April you just stay there. We'll keep you updated." I said. I saw Jess nodding. I guess he agreed that his April and Doula didn't need to be here. As I hung up I saw Mom and Luke walking in. "Hi kids." Mom said. She hugged me. Luke and Jess hugged and we're talking quietly. Mom and I didn't want to interrupt so we went back to sit down. A second later Luke and Jess joined us.

"Have you heard anything about Liz yet?" Mom asked. "No not yet." I answered. "Excuse me is anyone from Elizabeth Danes-Blake's family here." A nurse yelled out. Jess and Luke ran over to the nurse. Mom and I quickly followed behind them. "I just wanted to update you. She's still in surgery. She's currently in stable condition. It could be a few more hours before they are finished." The nurse told us. "How bad are her injuries?" Luke asked. "The doctor will be out as soon as possible to speak with you." The nurse responded before walking away.

"Wow that was helpful." Jess muttered. "Calm down Jess." Luke said. "Which one of us just got out of jail." Jess shot back. "You would've done worse." Luke responded. "Boys I think you both need to calm down." Mom said. "You take Jess, I'll take Luke." Mom whispered. I nodded knowing that would just get into a bad fight if we didn't separate them. "Come on why don't we go for a walk or something." I suggested. "Whatever." Jess responded. As we started walking I smiled at Jess.

"What's that look for?" He asked. "You look nothing like your Mom. Though you do have a lot of her expressions." I said. "How do you know?" He asked. "We're friends." I answered simply. "You're friends with my Mom?" He questioned. "Yeah and we talk about you a lot. She's really proud of you." I answered. "Oh yeah well I guess." He said under his breath. "She told me you're working on a new book." I said. "Yeah I'm just about done." He said. "What's this one about?" I asked curiously.

It was the one thing his Mom wouldn't tell me. "A city kid stuck in this small town. The town is full of crazy people." He answered with a smirk. "That sounds familiar." I said with a smile. "The kid is a total jackass. He's a slacker and can't seem to do anything right. Then he meets this amazing girl. She changes him and his life forever." Jess rambled. "You wrote about me." I whispered in shock. "Yeah well you made me into this guy, whoever he is. He's way better than that 17 year old kid." Jess said.

I smiled and was about to say something when my phone rang. "Hey Dad." I said. "Ror, I need you to come to Hartford Hospital." Dad said. "Actually Dad I'm already here. What's going on are you okay?" I questioned worried and confused. "I'm fine Ror I promise." Dad answered. "Is Gigi okay?" I asked. "Yeah she's fine too. It's my Mom Rory. She's doing really badly." Dad answered. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said. I wanted to support my Dad but that woman hated me. "Where are you at?" Dad asked me. "In the ER Luke's sister was hit by a car." I explained. "Can you meet me in the ICU waiting room?" Dad asked me.


	4. Chapter 4

One Event

Ch. 4 My Dad's Mom

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and alerts. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

"Okay Dad I'll be right there." I said hanging up my phone. Jess frowned and asked. "What's going on Rory?" "That was my Dad, his Mom is here. He wants me to come meet him in the ICU waiting room." I explained. "She doesn't like you?" He asked confused. "Yeah she and her husband said I ruined my Dad life." I answered. "What does your Dad have to say about that?" Jess questioned. "He said that if I didn't come long he would be very unhappy working for my Grandpa in the insurance business. Plus my Dad feels bad for not being there much for me as I was growing up." I answered honestly. Dad and I had discussed this so many times.

"I just realized I've never met your Dad." Jess said. "Yeah well it's not like 17 year old Jess asked to meet my Dad." I said a little annoyed. Jess had never even asked me about my Dad when we were together. "Yeah well I would like to meet him now. Can I come with you?" He asked shocking me. "Um okay I'll just text Mom and let her know were we'll be." I replied still feeling shocked. I was actually nervous for my Dad and Jess to meet each other. They both had reasons not to like the other.

"Rory." Dad yelled as we walked into the waiting room. "Hi Dad." I said hugging him tightly. "Hello sweetheart. I'm so glad you're here." Dad said. Jess nudged my arm reminding me he was there. "Dad this is Jess Marino he's uh Luke's nephew." I said. Dad smiled. "Jess this is my Dad Christopher Hayden." I said. They shook hands. "It's nice to meet you Christopher." Jess said sincerely. "You can call me Chris. Nice to meet you too. How's your Mom?" Dad questioned.

"No word yet." Jess answered. Dad nodded and then turned back to me. "What's going on with your Mom?" I asked Dad. "She had a serious heart attack. They don't think she's going to make it." Dad answered sadly. I hugged Dad again. "Ror Mom she wants to speak with you." Dad said. I gasped in shock. "She wants to see me?" I repeated trying to believe the words. "She said after the way she had treated you if you didn't want to see her she would understand." Dad said.

"What does she want?" I asked softly. "She said she would only discuss it with you. She promised not to upset you. She said if you don't want to meet with her there is a letter she wrote. You can read it after she well gone." Dad rambled. "I'll see her." I said nervously. "Thank you Rory." Dad responded. Dad walked away to call and see if I could go back to the ICU.

"Are you okay Rory?" Jess asked. "Yeah just in shock. What could she want? Why now?" I asked. "My guess would be forgiveness." Jess answered. I nodded. I had thought that too. "Jess can I ask you something?" I questioned. "Do you forgive me?" I asked almost scared of his answer. "Forgive you for what?" He asked really confused. "For what happened in Philadelphia. I never meant to hurt you." I tried to explain. "Rory you don't have to apologize. I was never mad." He said.

I sighed in relief. I started tearing up. I had been so worried that Jess hated me. I also feared my visit with Francine. "Come here Ror." Jess said pulling me into a hug. I started crying. "Please don't cry Rory." Jess begged. I sighed and nodded. As Jess left me go I wiped my eyes. "Thanks Jess." I said softly. He smiled.

"Rory you can go back now." Dad said approaching us. "Are you going to be okay?" Jess asked. "Yeah I'll be fine. I'll meet you back in the ER after I'm done here." I answered. "I'll text you if there's any news." Jess said. I nodded and turned back to talk to my Dad. Dad had a strange smile. "Do you want me to go with you?" Dad asked. "No I'll be fine Dad." I promised with another quick hug.

"Where's Mrs. Hayden's room?" I asked the nurse as I went back. "Are you family?" She asked. "Yeah she my um Grandmother." I answered. "She's in room 3." The nurse replied. "Thank you." I said before heading there. I was so nervous. I peaked in the door. There she was. She looked much older than the last time I saw her. "I can't believe you came." She said in a scratchy sounding voice. "You asked to see me." I said softly still not believing she really wanted to see me. "She I did Rory. You look even more beautiful that the last time I saw you." She said. "Uh thank you." I responded feeling so strange. She laughed a little.

"At the end of ones life you want no regrets. Nothing should be unsaid." She said. I nodded. "I have so many regrets but I've tried my best to right the wrongs except with you. I don't even know my first granddaughter. I can say that she is beautiful, kind, and intelligent." She said. "Thank you." I responded again blushing this time. "Can you forgive me for how I have treated you?" She asked. "Yes I can Francine. I will for myself, for Dad, and for Gigi." I answered.

"Also Rory I wanted you to know something." She said. "What's that?" I asked. "After my husband passed away I changed my will." She answered. "Oh okay." I said unsure why she was telling me this. "You my dear Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden are named as my heir." She said. I was so stunned. "Why would you do that?" I asked. "You are my flesh in blood." She answered simply. "What about Dad and Gigi?" I asked. "Your Dad and Georgia have plenty of money. Your Great-Grandfather left them a lot of money. "I don't want your money." I said truthfully. "Then you can give it to charity. This is your money." She said.

"Okay well thank you." I said. "No need to thank me for something that is yours by birth-right." She responded. "Thank you for coming. Please look after your father and sister." She said. "I always do." I answered. A second later the machines started beeping. A nurse rushed in and pushed me out of the room. I hurried to the waiting room. I was glad to see Dad.

I told Dad that they kicked me out. He said she probably had another heart-attack. They had told Dad that it could happen at anytime. Dad pulled me into a hug. "Rory you and Gigi are all the family I have left." He said. He knew his Mother was dying. Even if she wasn't dying in this moment it would be soon. "I love you Rory." "Love you too Dad. You'll always have me and Gigi. We love you so much Dad." I said trying not to cry.

"Mr. Hayden." The nurse called. Dad ran over to the door. "I'm going to go check on Liz. Come down to the ER and let me know what's going on." I said. Dad nodded. I sighed. This had really been the craziest day. It wasn't over yet. I started thinking about Liz. I prayed she'd be okay. She had to be. Doula needs her Mommy. Heck Jess needs his Mom. Luke needs his sister. And I need my friend.

When I got back down to the ER everyone was still waiting. Sookie was sitting with Mom. She said that Lane and Zack were doing a great job distracting Doula. She also said T.J. was still in jail. I went over and told Mom what had happened with Francine.

Dad came and found us. I could tell by the look on his face it wasn't good news. "Dad how is she?" I asked. "They restarted her heart. She fell into a coma though they aren't sure she will wake up." He answered. "Oh Dad I'm so sorry." I said. Mom stood and hugged Dad too. "Are you okay Chris?" She asked. Dad shrugged.

I looked over at Luke. After everything including my parent's disaster of a marriage I was worried about Luke's reaction. Luke didn't look upset though. Dad pulled away from Mom. Then he turned to Luke. "How is your sister doing?" Dad asked. "No news yet we're still waiting. Sorry about your Mom." Luke said as he put his hand out. They shook hand it was like a truce. It was a moment that touched my heart. I could tell it had touched Mom's too.

"Can I please speak with someone from Elizabeth Danes-Blake's family?" The nurse announced. Luke and Jess both sprung to their feet. Mom and I hurried right behind them. "I'm Liz's brother and this is her son." Luke said. The nurse nodded. "Come this way." She said leading us to a room. The doctor walked in. He didn't look too serious nut I couldn't tell.


	5. Chapter 5

One Event

Ch. 5 How's Liz?

Author's Note: Thank you for the alerts and reviews.

(Jess' point of view)

We head to a family room. I had never heard of it. I didn't understand why we didn't do to his office. I felt so nervous. Why wouldn't they just tell me my Mom is? Luke put his hand on my shoulder. I knew he was trying to comfort me. The doctor waited for Rory and Lorelei to sit down. They were on a couch off to the side. Rory tried to give me a smile. I knew she was just as worried as I was.

"Mrs. Blake is in recovery and will be moved to a room very soon." The doctor said. "It's Ms. Danes she and her husband are splitting up." Lorelei said. I grinned. "Sorry Ms. Danes is in recovery. We inserted pins into both her legs. She has multiple fractures. We also inserted a plate into her right ankle. She broke her left arms in two places. And she also had a head wound. We stitched her up. She needs to be here at least three more days." The doctor said.

When she's released she will need a lot of help. It will be about two to three months before she'll be up and around. Luke and I both nodded understanding she had a long road ahead. "Who will be helping her make decisions?" The doctor asked. I waited for Luke to speak up. "Jess will be." Luke answered shocking me. "Will you be available?" The doctor questioned. I nodded still in shock. "Okay I will be contacting you soon. I will put together a full discharge plan." The doctor said. He took all of my information.

"Doctor, Miss Danes is awake." A nurse came in and said. "Good." The doctor responded. "She asked if her son was here." The nurse said. I was little surprised that she asked for me. "This is Miss Dane's son." The doctor said pointing to me. "It's two at a time." The nurse said looking at the four of us.

"She asked for you Jess. You go ahead and I'll go call and check on your sister and April." Luke said. "Come on I'll go with you and make the other phone calls. And Rory I'll check in with your Dad again." Lorelei said. "Are you ready?" The nurse asked me. "Just a second." I said to the nurse and then turned to Rory. "Will you go with me?" I asked. Rory smiled and answered. "Yes of coarse I will." I grabbed her hand. We followed the nurse upstairs.

"She's in room 239." The nurse said leading us to an elevator. "Maybe you should go in alone first." Rory said. "No way, come on Ror." I responded. I pulled Rory inside with me. Liz was asleep when we went in. Rory and I sat in the chairs talking quietly. She told me about what happened with her grandmother. I could tell she was glad she talked with her.

"Jess." I mumbled. "Hi Mom." I said. "Wow I must be really bad off. I got a Mom out of you." Mom teased. "You're going to be fine." I promised her. "I know I will Jess." Mom said. "I'm so glad you're okay Liz." Rory said softly.

"I feel pretty lucky. I have two of my favorite people with me." Mom said. "How are you feeling?" Rory asked her. "Pretty numb lots of meds. How's Doula?" Mom asked. "She fine she and April are at Lane and Zack's house." Rory answered. "What about TJ where is he?" She asked looking angry. "He's still in jail no one in Stars Hallow is going to bail him out except maybe his Mistress." Rory answered. Mom started crying. Rory hugged her. "I can't believe I was so stupid. She was around so much. I just thought she was being a good friend to me." Mom rambled.

"Liz you did nothing wrong." Rory said. "Who was she?" I asked realizing Mom knew the women. "It was Carrie." Mom said. I frowned. She was insane whore I guess I shouldn't be too shocked. I felt bad for Mom though. She finally thought she had caught a good one. Mom and Rory were talking. I was trying to figure out what to do now.

Luke and Lorelei came in. The nurse told us we had to leave. We said a quick good bye. Then we went to the ICU to check on Rory's Grandmother. There had been no change. Chris promised to call if he had any news. Lorelei texted Rory. "Your Mom wants us to go pick up Doula. Mom and Luke are going to stay here. We also need to go by your Mom's and pick up Doula and her stuff. Then we need to take her to my Mom's." Rory said. I nodded and we headed out.


	6. Chapter 6

One Event

Ch. 6 Dear John

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews. Sorry I have taken so long to get this chapter out. I have 20 chapters planned for this story. I'm still deciding on a few things but I do have a lose outline. The main thing I want to show is that both Jess and Rory have changed. Anyway once again thank you and enjoy.

Cindy

(Jess' point of view)

I was a little nervous to see my sister. I wasn't sure if she'd even know who I was. Rory noticed I was nervous. "Jess calm down. It's your little sister not your worst enemy." Rory said. I sighed and rolled my eyes. She didn't get it her little sister loves her. She sees her every week or something like that. I felt so guilty for not being around more. Liz always says it's no big deal but she's my Mom what else would she say.

We pulled up in front of a huge three level house. I didn't remember it from my past trip. It must have been built. "Is this Lane's?" I asked when Rory pulled up. "Yeah after Hep Alien's last tour they bought this place. They also bought the music store. Lane and Zack give lessons." Rory rambled. I chuckled it was good to know some things would never change.

Rory knocked on the door. I stepped behind her. Lane opened the door. "Hi Rory, Jess." Lane said. "Hey Lane." Rory said and greeted her with a hug. "Hi Lane thanks for keeping my sister." I said politely. "Not a problem she's a good girl." Lane responded. I nodded.

I saw a little girl with light brown hair and deep brown eyes run towards Rory. "Rory you're here." The little girl screamed. "Doula Bug I missed you. I came to pick up you up." Rory said picking her up. "Look who is with me." Rory said. She smiled and screamed. "It's Buba." I laughed and said. "Buba?" "Yeah that's what Liz told her to call you." Rory said. Doula was starring. "Will you hold me?" She asked. I felt pretty nervous I hadn't held many kids. I honestly didn't like them much. I did her though. I could tell she was the sweet parts of my Mom.

"Sure come here kid. And you can call me Jess." I said. Rory smiled as she handed me Doula. "Come on let's go by my Mom's and get them their stuff." I suggested. "Thanks Lane for keeping her and tell Zack too. I'll call you tomorrow." Rory said hugging her again. "It's not a problem glad Liz is going to be okay." Lane said. I got Doula in the back seat and buckled in.

My Mom only lived two blocks from Lane. I could see the damage when we pulled up in front of the house. Luke and T.J. must have had a drag out. Luke and I would have to get over here and get it fixed before Mom got out of the hospital. Rory, Doula, and I walked right up to the door. "We don't have a key." I said. I had forgotten to get one from Luke. I know Rory hadn't gotten it either. "I have my own." Rory said shyly. I smiled.

Rory head up to Doula's room. "I'll get their bags packed." Rory said taking Doula upstairs with her. I looked around the house. It had changed a lot since the last time I had been there. There were a ton of pictures. There was one of Rory and I back when we were a couple. I wasn't sure how she had got that one. After looking around a little more I decided to check the mail.

As I looked through all the mail I noticed there was a letter. It had no address or return address. All it said was Liz and Doula's names on it. I noticed Rory standing next to me. "I have the bag packed." She said. I nodded. "Who is that from?" Rory asked looking at the letter. I shrugged. I picked Doula up again and then grabbed Liz's bag. Rory got Doula's bag and followed us out.

We headed to Lorelia and Luke's. When we got there I got Doula out of the car. She ran up to the house with Rory following her. I grabbed the bags and followed too. When we went inside Doula ran to Rory's old bedroom. "That's April's room now." Rory said watching me stare. "Oh yeah." I said. "Yeah I don't live to far so I don't have to keep anything here now." Rory said.

April came into the house. I wondered where she had been. She wasn't at Lane's when we picked Doula up but I figured it wasn't my business. April looked different than the last time I saw her too. She no longer wore glasses. She gained weight not much but she looked older. "Hi Cous." April said. I smiled and responded. "Hi April."

"April can you look after Doula for a very minutes?" Rory asked. "Sure I can is she in my room?" April questioned back. "Yeah she is thanks April." Rory answered. As soon as April left I turned back to Rory. I picked up the letter and said. "I think we should open this." Rory put her finger up telling me to wait a minute. Then she opened a drawer and looked at something. "I think we should read it too. That's T.J.'s handwriting I just checked my Mom's birthday card." Rory said.

I opened the envelope. There were two letters. The first was for my Mom. The second letter was for me sister. "I guess we should read Mom's first." I said. Rory nodded. I was honestly shocked; I guess someone bailed him out. I realized it was probably his girlfriend.

"_Dear:__Liz_

_I__don__'__t__really__know__what__to__say__to__you.__I__still__love__you__and__I__guess__I__always__will.__You__'__ve__changed__though.__Since__Doula__was__born__you__'__ve__been__a__different__person.__You__use__to__be__a__free__soul__just__like__I__am.__I__never__wanted__to__be__stuck__in__one__place.__This__town__isn__'__t__what__I__wanted.__" _I paused and Rory put her hand on my arm.

_"__Lizzie__I__'__m__so__sorry.__I__never__meant__to__hurt__you.__I__'__m__going__up__North__for__a__while.__Then__I__might__travel__for__a__while.__I__'__ll__send__you__papers__and__I__'__ll__take__care__of__the__divorce.__Also__I__know__Doula__will__be__better__off__with__you.__So__I__'__ll__take__care__of__that__too.__I__hope__someday__you__'__ll__forgive__me.__Take__care__and__I__'__ll__always__love__you._

_T.J.__" _I finished reading it and folded it back up.

"Why don't I read Doula's letter?" Rory suggested. I was already so mad that I said. "Yeah you better. I knew I was right about that guy." I didn't really want to be right though. I felt bad for my Mom but especially for my sister. Poor Liz had picked another loser. Jimmy and I have stayed in contact but he'll never really be a Dad to me. I would never forget him leaving my Mom or me.

_"__Dear:__Doula_

_Daddy__is__so__sorry__I__had__to__leave.__It__doesn__'__t__mean__I__don__'__t__love__you.__I__do__Sweetie.__I__always__will__love__both__you__and__Mommy.__Daddy__just__needs__to__be__on__his__own.__You__'__re__a__good__girl__and__you__did__nothing__wrong.__Mommy__did__nothing__wrong__either.__I__love__you__super__lots__Princess.__Take__care__of__Mommy.__Love__you__so__much,__Daddy.__" _Rory read as quickly as possible.

I felt sick as Rory read the letter to my sister. Both My Mom and sister would blame themselves. I wasn't sure how I would be able to help them. I knew I needed to call Jimmy he would be able to explain things and help me figure out what to say and do. Jimmy would also be the only one who could convince me to not go hunt T.J. down. "I'm going to head to Luke's." I said to Rory who was still looking at me with concern. "Do you want me to go with you?" Rory asked. "I need sometime alone. I have someone I need to call." I answered. "Okay bye Jess." Rory said with a hug. I quickly said bye to my sister and April.


	7. Chapter 7

One Event

Ch. 7 Exes

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out. I was sick and then thing got crazy. Anyway enough with the excuses. Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

{A few days later}

Liz was healing quickly much to everyone's relief. She still wasn't quite ready to come home yet. Jess and I had been spending a lot of time together. It felt comfortable. I decided to stay at Mom and Luke's. I wanted to help with Doula. Mom seemed to appreciate my help.

I was about to head to Luke's when my phone rang. "Hello Rory Gilmore speaking." I said as I answered it. "Hi Rory its Logan." He said to me. "Oh hi how's it going?" I asked. It had been a few weeks since our last call. "I need to let you know something. I wanted you to know before it makes the papers." Logan explained. "Okay go ahead." I said worried. "I'm getting married Ace. I asked her a few days ago. She said yes and we plan to tell my parents tonight and have it formally announced tomorrow." Logan rambled. I swallowed nervously. "Thank you for calling congratulation." I said politely.

"Thank you Rory. Ace are you okay?" Logan asked. "Yes I'm fine. There is just been a lot going on." I answered trying not to cry. "Oh I'm sorry Ace. Do you want to talk about it?" Logan asked. I wasn't sure why but I decided to tell him. "Luke's sister Liz was ran over by a car. She's okay though she's still in the hospital. Also Francine my uh Grandmother had a few heart attacks and is in a coma. They don't think she will make it." I rambled. "Oh wow Ace. I am so sorry. I should tell my parents about Francine." He said.

"Thanks I mean Liz will be fine. Francine and I have finally cleared the air and now I will probably lose her. I've been really worried about my Dad and Gigi. I've also been busy with Liz's daughter and uh Jess is here." I started stuttering. "Jess as in your ex?" Logan asked. He actually sounded jealous. What was that about? "Yeah that's him." I answered. "You're not with that guy are you?" He asked sounding pissed off. I rolled my eyes and said. "No I'm not even if I was it wouldn't be your business." "Sorry I should be going. I'll check in soon. Bye Ace." Logan said nervously.

I hung up and I couldn't help it I started sobbing. "Rory, Rory are you okay?" April yelled threw the door. "Uh yeah I'm fine." I said still crying. "Rory, Rory don't cry." Doula said through the door. I tried my best to calm down. This was the last thing Doula needed. I took a deep breath. I heard someone coming into the house.

I heard a noise. I figured it was Mom coming home. It was quite for a few minutes. Then I heard Jess. "Why is she crying?" I heard Jess ask April. "I don't know she was on the phone. I'm not sure who she was talking to." April answered. I waited I knew he would want to talk to me.

"Ror? Rory please open the door." Jess said knocking. I quickly opened it. "Come in." I said softly. "It's okay April. Go check on Doula." Jess said to her. "Rory what's going on? Jess asked when April walked away. I couldn't help it I started crying again. "Is it your Grandmother?" Jess asked. "No Francine is the same." I answered.

"How about we go up to Luke and Lorelei's room?" Jess suggested. I followed him and then he shut the door. "Please talk to me Ror." Jess begged. "He's getting married and he got jealous." I whispered. "Who is?" Jess questioned confused. "He wanted to tell me before it made the papers." I explained.

"Who is it?" Jess asked again. "Logan is getting married." I finally answered. It felt strange to even say it. "Are you still in love with him?" Jess asked seeming angry. "No Jess I just he asked me to marry him. I'm overwhelmed." I admitted.

Jess pulled me into a hug. "Why was he jealous?" Jess asked. "I told him you were here." I answered. "He has no right to be jealous. Did you want him to be?" Jess asked get angry. I pulled away and said. "No I didn't." "Rory you still want the blond dick?" Jess asked now yelling.

"No Jess I don't. I've had plenty of chances." I said calmly. "I'm sorry." Jess said. "What of your ex was getting married? What if you saw a future with that person?" I asked. "I would get really drunk. End up being dragged home. Probably not remembering anything the happened the next morning." Jess said.

"Jess did you or did it happen?" I asked. "Yeah I was engaged Ror. Her name was Krissy. She's the anti-Rory. A lot like me. She finally had enough left me. She got engaged to another writer three months ago." Jess explained.

"So you do understand." I said. "Yeah I do." He responded. "I'm sorry." I said. "Me too Ror. Come here." He said pulling me into another hug. "I'm here for you too Jess." I said. "I know Ror." Jess responded.


	8. Chapter 8

One Event

Ch. 8 Staying

Author's Note: Sorry it has taken so long. There's been a lot going on including me being sick twice in a row. Anyways I have completed this story on paper. It will be 20 chapters. Thank you for reviews and alerts.

Cindy

(Jess' point of view)

I knew at some point I would have to decide how long I was going to stay. Chris, Mathew, and Justin promised that they had everything at Truncheon handled. They also knew I felt I needed to be here. Chris had asked about Rory. He was one of the few people that knew about her. He was really concerned to hear we had been spending so much time together. He also said he could tell I was falling for her again.

I had just gotten back to Luke's when my phone rang. "Hello." I said answering it. "Hey it's Luke. Where are you?" He asked. "I'm at the diner getting ready to go upstairs." I answered. "Okay I'm on my way over." Luke said. "Uh Okay." I mumbled curiously as I hung up.

I quickly changed my clothes while I was waiting for Luke. I heard the door being unlocked. "Hey what's up?" I asked. "I just talked with your Mom's doctor. She's going to be released really soon." Luke explained. "That's good news I know Mom is anxious to get home." I said. "Yeah but it's going to be really hard on her. I suggested that she and Dolua stay with Lor, April, and I she refused though. She says she'll be fine." Luke said rambling.

"I was thinking when Mom got released I would stay with her and my lil sis." I admitted. "You're planning to stay a while." Luke questioned. "Yeah at least a few more weeks. After that I was thinking I could hire a nurse or nanny to help out." I answered. "Sounds like a good plan." Luke said looking shocked.

"What?" I asked looking at him still in shock. "I just still can't believe how much you have changed from that 17 year old kid." Luke explained. I laughed knowing he was right. "Did Mom tell you about the letters?" I asked. "Yeah she let me read them." Luke replied. "I still can't believe it happened it her again." I said my Mom's romantic past wasn't a good one. "I know this time is worse though." Luke said. "Yeah I know. Poor Mom." I said. Luke smiled and said. "I just noticed you've been calling Liz Mom." "That's who she is." I responded.

"How is it being in Stars Hallow?" Luke asked. "Not that much as changed. Taylor stills watches me like a hawk." I answered making us both laugh. "How is it being around Rory?" Luke asked. "Fine she hasn't changed much either." I answered. "So it's good between you?" Luke questioned. I was about to answer when Luke's phone rang.

"Hey Lor." Luke said answering his phone. "What? Oh no how's Rory?" He asked her. "Okay well I'll be home in a second." He said hanging up. He turned around and I could tell by his face something was really wrong. He had that concerned look.

"What happened? Is Rory okay?" I asked really worried. "Rory's Grandmother Francine passed away. Rory is about to head to her Dad's. I need to get going if I want to see her before she leaves." Luke explained. "Hold on and I'll go with you." I said. I knew this was going to hit Rory hard. She and her Grandmother had just made peace with each other. I know she was hoping to get to know her and now wouldn't have a chance.

When we got there Rory was running around. "Should I stay at Dad's a few days?" She asked. "Whatever you want. You know your Dad he will want you to do what is best for you." Lorelei answered her. "Oh hey Luke, Jess." Rory said. Luke walked over and pulled Rory into a hug. "I'm sorry sweetheart. Please tell your Dad I said how sorry I am." Luke said. "Thanks Luke." Rory replied. "Rory maybe I should rive you." Lorelei said. "No Mom just stay here with Doula please I'll be fine." Rory said.

"Rory?" I questioned. She turned to look at me. "I could take you to your Dad's." I suggested. "Okay thank you that'd be nice." She said. She quickly packed a bag and said her goodbyes. On the drive Rory was really quite. The only time she spoke was to give me directions. When we arrived I told her I would walk her up to her Dad's door.

When we approached her Dad's penthouse she stopped. "Hey what's wrong Ror?" I asked. She started to tremble. "Come here Rory." I requested. I pulled her into a hug. She started to cry. I felt so bad for her. I hated hearing her cry. I wished I could make it better. "I'm so sorry." I whispered rubbing her back. "Thank you." She whispered.

Finally she calmed down. I pulled away as we walked to the door. "Can I call you?" I asked. "Yeah." She answered. "Tell your Dad and Sister how sorry I am." I said. "I will and thanks again Jess." She said. I turned around and left. I knew I was truly in love again. How could I not be? Rory is so amazing. She is beautiful, smart, and sweet.


	9. Chapter 9

One Event

Ch. 9 Secrets and Sadness

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews and for reading. I will try my best to space the dialogue a little more. Anyways enjoy and thank you again.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I stayed with Dad two days. Yesterday was the visitation for my Grandmother Francine. There were so many people there. All the ladies I had met in the DAR came. My Grandparents attended and stayed for hours. Mom and Luke stayed a long time too. I was worried about them being gone from Doula since April was visiting her Aunt. They said not to worry because Jess was taking Doula to see Liz.

There was just an hour left in the visitation. I was exhausted and happy the day was coming to an end. Then I saw them. The Huntzberger's arrival was clearly known by everyone still there. Mitchum and Shira came in first. They started to greet people. Right behind them was Honor and Josh. And right at the door way was Logan and Susanna (Logan's fiancée'). Honor ran straight to me.

"Oh Rory how are you Hon?" She asked hugging me. "Honestly this is one of the hardest things I've ever done. She and I had just made peace. Now she's gone Honor." I said starting to cry again. "Oh Honey I'm so sorry." She said hugging me harder.

I heard someone clearing their throat. I saw Logan standing there and sighed. "Hello Logan." I said wiping my eyes. "Hello Ace. I'm sorry." He said simply. I looked to see where Josh and Susanna went but they were no where insight.

"Did you tell Ace your exciting news?" Logan asked Honor. "I'm pregnant. Three and half months to be exact." Honor said clearly happy. I smiled and pulled Honor into another hug.

"Rory." I heard a voice say. I looked up to see Mitchum standing there. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said and stuck his hand out. I shook and quietly said. "Thank you Mitchum." He nodded and walked away.

I saw Josh and Susanna walking towards us. "Rory I'm sorry about your Grandmother." Josh said. "Thank you and congratulations on the baby." I responded back.

Logan pulled his fiancée' towards me. "Susanna this is Rory Gilmore. Rory this is Susanna Johns." Logan said. We shook hands. "Sorry for your loss." She said politely. "Thank you." I responded just as polite.

"Rory we have to go now but, please call me sometime. I miss you." Honor said interrupting the tense moment. "Sure we'll go shopping." I suggested. We hugged and then she hurried out. Josh quickly followed behind her.

I figured that Logan and Susanna would be leaving too. They didn't leave though. I started talking with a few people. Then Susanna approached me. I felt really nervous. She didn't look happy or friendly. She didn't even look polite this time. And she was alone.

"So you're Logan's Ace." She said. I frowned and responded. "I'm not Logan's anything anymore." "I knew you were smart I hoped you were ugly though. No luck. You're beautiful no wonder he loves you so much." She said.

What did she just say? I gasped in shock. She didn't say loved she said loves. Why would she say that? Why would she be with him if he still loves me?

"You meant loved." I said. "No I don't. I mean love." She said firmly. I wasn't sure what to say. What could I say? Should I say I'm sorry? I wasn't sure.

Then I saw Jess. I swear I had never been happier in my life to see him. He was looking around for me. Finally he caught my eye and I waved him over.

"Rory." He said with a smile. "Jess this is Susanna Johns she's Logan's fiancée'." I said. Jess nodded but didn't say anything. I could tell Jess wanted to say something.

I saw Logan coming towards is. "What is he doing here?" Logan questioned looking at Jess. I was about to answer when my Dad interrupted. "Jess is Rory's friend and he is more than welcome here. I think it's time for you to leave Logan." Dad said. Logan nodded and he and Susanna both left quickly.

"Thank you Dad." I said. "Gigi and I are heading home. Do you need a ride?" Dad asked. "I can take you." Jess said. I nodded. We said our goodbyes and left.

In the car Jess and I talked about Francine. I told him all the things I had learned about her today. I told him about all the flowers and the huge donation to the Children's Hospital that was made in her name. I told him all about seeing the DAR ladies. I also told him about all the family I never knew I even had. We talked about everything but Logan.

The next day was the funeral. I sat with my Dad and Gigi. I didn't even see Jess until the end of the service. He was sitting with My Mom, Luke, and My Grandparents. Then I noticed Lane with them too. During the final viewing Jess hugged me. I asked him to come to the reception after the funeral. He didn't speak just nodded.

When we arrived at my Grandmother Francine's house it was already full of people. Sookie had agreed to cater for us. I was really grateful. I saw Lane running towards me. I smiled a little. She looked excited. This was strange considering there was just a funeral.

"Are you in love with him?" She asked. I couldn't help it I smiled. I shrugged. "No hints for me huh?" She said. "Sorry." I answered. She rejoined Mom and Luke who were helping Sookie.

"Thank you for coming." I said as Jess approached me. "I'd do anything for you." He said. I blushed. He pulled me into a hug. I wanted to talk more but we got interrupted.

Even though I spent the rest of the day talking to other people he wasn't far away. I saw him playing with Gigi when she got bored. They were playing a game on his phone. He was really good with her. I felt so thankful to have him back in my life. I knew if there were anymore bad times to come he would be there.


	10. Chapter 10

One Event

Ch. 10 Mom & Dad

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long so here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Hope everyone is having a Happy Holiday! Thank you for the reviews and more to come soon.

Cindy

(Jess' point of view)

I had been thinking about Jimmy a lot lately. I called him after reading T.J.'s letter. He did his best to try and explain to me why he left Mom and me when I was little. I had forgiven him but it's still really hard to think of a father leaving their wife and child. I guess I would have to say I have forgiven him but haven't forgotten.

I stopped by the store to pick up Mom's favorite chips. I also got a few other things for her including trashy magazines. When I got to the hospital Mom wasn't in her room. The nurse said Mom was in physical therapy. I saw a new dozen roses. They were red. I was curious as to who would be sending my Mom red roses.

The card was still on them. I was curious so I read it. I was shocked to see they were from Jimmy. He told Liz to feel better and to call if there was anything he could do. I thought to be really weird. There was no number. How could she call him? Had my parents been in contact with each other? What did Sasha think about them talking? Mom came in and caught me starring at the roses.

"Jess are you okay?" Mom asked. I wasn't sure how to answer. "Are those from Jimmy?" I asked. Mom blushed. I was waiting for her to answer. She was looking like a teenager being caught.

Rory came running in. "Oh uh hi Jess." Rory said. She greeted Mom. I knew they were talking but I wasn't paying attention. I wasn't sure what I should say.

"Why did Jimmy send you flowers Mom?" I questioned. Rory gasped and questioned. "Jimmy as in your father?" I nodded. Rory was now looking at Mom too. She was just as curious why Jimmy sent Liz flowers.

"After you told him what happened he called here. He and I talked a lot. We are both going through stuff." Mom explained. I frowned Jimmy hadn't said anything.

"Sasha left Jimmy. He's moving back East." Mom said. "Why didn't he tell me?" I asked hurt. Mom smiled and responded. "He planned to. He wasn't sure how you would take it." I sighed. "I'm going for a walk." I said. I ran out of the room.

"Jess, Jess wait up." Rory yelled running after me. I slowed down and let Rory catch up to me. Rory pulled me into a hug. "How did you know I needed that?" I asked.

"If it was my Dad, I'd be the same way." She said. "He didn't tell me about him and Sasha. He didn't tell me that he was moving. I thought we were getting closer." I said pissed off.

"He told Liz first and then he bought her flowers." I said still confused. "Yeah and you only buy red roses for someone you love." Rory said. There was a lot of confusion going on. "Oh man my parents." I mumbled.


	11. Chapter 11

One Event

Ch.11 Getting to know Doula

Author's Note: Thank you for reviews and reading. Hope you enjoy. This chapter is fairly short.

Cindy

(Jess' point of view)

[A few days later]

Lorelei invited me over for dinner. I was excited that Rory would be there too. I also was looking forward to getting to know my little sister better. Mom was being released soon. I was hoping Doula would trust me to help her once we were all living together. I know the poor girl is dealing with a lot.

I drove over to Lorelei and Luke's in Mom's car. I hurried I knew I was close to being late. Mom had asked me to get gas in her car. I checked the oil too. When I arrived Rory let me in. I gave her a quick hug. Though I really wished I could hold her longer.

"I'm glad you're here Jess." Rory whispered. I was about to sat something when Doula came running in. "Jess you're here." Doula screamed jumping into my arms. I laughed and said. "Good to see you too Doula Bug."

I was glad that Doula was so excited to see me. I hoped even when I went home she and I could stay close. I wanted to know her and her to know me. I saw Rory smiling at us.

"Hey Cous." April said walking in. "Hi April." I said. "They finally got you over for dinner." April said. "Yeah well it's hard to say no to Lorelei." I said smiling. Rory just shook her head at us.

"Jess I am so glad you could join us." Lorelei said walking in from the kitchen. "You didn't cook did you?" I asked trying not to sound rude. "Heck no Luke did all the cooking." Lorelei said with a laugh. "Dinner's ready." Luke yelled from the kitchen.

During dinner Rory got Doula to tell me about her life. It was unreal how amazing the little girl was. Doula seemed excited that I planned to stay with her and Mom for a while. After dinner I took Doula outside to play. Then we came in Lorelei took Doula for her bath.

"Jess will you read me my bedtime story?" Doula asked coming out in her night gown. "Sure sweetie." I said. She handed me a big book. "Disney Princess." I read off the book title. I groaned and heard Rory laugh.

"Which story do you want me to read?" I asked her when we got to the bedroom. "My favorite is Snow White." Doula answered. "Okay Snow White it is." I said. I only read about four pages before she fell asleep.

"Good night Doula Bug." I whispered. Then I kissed her cheek. I looked up and Rory was waiting in the door way. "You are so sweet." She said softly. I blushed a little.


	12. Chapter 12

One Event

Ch. 12 An Offer

Author's Note: Yes another chapter. I am trying to get this story finished. It is 20 chapters. This chapter is a little longer. Thank you for reading.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

Last night Jess came over to Mom's and Luke's dinner. He was so sweet with Doula. I loved watching him playing with her outside. Then he read her a bedtime story. I really wanted to kiss him. I hadn't felt that way about anyone in a long time. After Doula fell asleep we talked for a while. April was busy and Mom was helping Luke clean up.

"Rory Gilmore speaking." I said as my phone rang. I didn't recognize the number. "Miss Gilmore this is Rodney Andrews from the Washington Post. We have a position currently open for a political analyst. Your name came highly recommended." He explained. I was shocked. I wasn't sure what to say.

"Mr. Andrew thank you for your offer. I am unsure if I can accept it." I said not sure if I wanted to leave right now or at all. "Take your time and think about it. We would need an answer by three weeks." Mr. Andrews said. "Thank you Sir and I will let you know." I said. "Have a good day Miss Gilmore." He said then quickly hanging up.

I needed to talk. At first I thought of talking to Mom. Then I realized she would tell me to take it. She already thought I had given up too many opportunities to stay here. Then I thought of calling Lane. She was out of town. Hep Alien had a concert. I normally would go to Liz next. I figured now wasn't a good time to talk to her about my future. It felt selfish. I finally decided it couldn't hurt to talk to Jess. I called him and asked if we could meet to talk.

We met at a restaurant in Hartford. He hugged me when I came in. We sat down. I didn't start to talk yet. He starred at me. I looked away. He frowned a little. I sighed. I wasn't sure how to start.

"Rory are you okay?" Jess asked. "Sorry yeah I'm okay. I'm sort of distracted." I answered. "I can tell what's going on Ror?" Jess questioned. "I need some advice." I said. "You want advice from me?" Jess asked clearly shocked.

"Yes from you." I said. "Okay what's the problem?" Jess asked. "I got a job offer." I finally answered after a long pause. "Where's the job?" Jess asked. "The Washington Post a political analyst." I answered. Jess frowned a little at me. "Sounds like a prefect option." He said softly. "It is really but I can't imagine calling Washington home." I admitted.

"I understand I never thought Philly could be home when I moved there." He said. "Where did you imagine home being?" I asked curiously. "New York is still home to me too." He answered. "I almost ended up there." I said. "I could see you in New York. You'd love it." He said. "Yeah I think I would." I said.

"So when do you have to let the Post know?" He asked. "In three weeks and I have no idea what to do." I answered. "I think you should take your time and really think about it." Jess said. I nodded in an agreement. Jess was the right person to go to and I knew it.

"Could you do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure anything." He answered. "Don't say anything to Mom or Luke about the job offer." I said. "Why don't you tell your Mom everything?" He questioned confused. "I did but she's been on my case since I came back. I turned down a few jobs." I admitted.

"Hey I got a good idea." Jess said changing the subject. "What's that?" I asked. "Let's have a movie night just the two of us." Jess suggested. "As long as we don't watch Almost Famous." I said smiling thinking about to being 17. "Okay but no Indian food." He said smiling.


	13. Chapter 13

One Event

Ch. 13 Just like old times

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and for reading. Another short chapter. I really like this one though. Oh and I love Twilight and Dangerous Minds but I don't own them. Please enjoy and once again thank you.

(Rory's point of view)

When Jess suggested a movie night I got really excited. Mom and I still have the occasional movie night. It's different now though we normally include Luke and April. It's still fun but different. I picked up Chinese food on the way to Luke's. Jess was already waiting for me when I arrived. It took the food and we headed upstairs.

"I've got the movies ready." Jess said grabbing paper plates for us. "You promised no Almost Famous." I said noticing how excited he was. "I kept my promise. You are going to love my pick." He said with a smile. "What are we watching?" I questioned. He handed me a DVD. "Dangerous Minds seriously?" I questioned.

"Have you seen this movie?" I asked. "No but it seemed very mock able. I mean Michelle Pfeiffer in the ghetto that seems mock able." Jess answered. I nodded. "That's true it does." I said. We both laughed.

The night was so great we watched that movie then another one. We were just having fun. After the movies we started talking. I had forgotten how easy it is to talk to him. Jess smiled a lot. It was the biggest change from when we were 17 years old.

"What book are you reading?" Jess asked. "I can't tell you." I answered embarrassed. "Wow if you can't tell me it must be really bad." Jess teased. "It is." I mumbled. "Oh come on Ror you can tell me." Jess said. "No I can't." I said.

We were both quiet for a few minutes. I saw him eyeing my bag. I gave him a mean look. He just laughed. We both kept quiet. I wanted to tell him but I knew he would make fun of me. Mom made fun of me.

"What are you reading right now?" I asked hoping to distract him. "I am reading The Winter of Discontent." He answered. "John Steinbeck nice." I said. "What are you reading?" He asked me again. "No way sorry I'm not telling you." I said. "Fine be that way." Jess responded pretending to be mad. I sighed then he drove for my bag.

"No Jess stop." I yelled as we both wrestled for my bag. Finally he pulled it away from me. Then he pulled out my book. "Oh no way." He said laughing. "Stop it it's not that funny." I said. "You're reading the Twilight Saga it is that funny." He said laughing harder. "Shut up." I responded. "Awww I'm sorry did I hurt your feelings." He said. "Quit being a jerk." I said really mad this time. "I'm sorry Ror really I am." He said seriously.

"How long are you going to be able to stay in town?" I asked changing the subject. "At least a few more weeks. I want to get Mom and Doula settled in. Then I was thinking of hiring some help for Mom." He answered. "Sounds like you have a good plan." I said. "Yeah I mean I don't have to hurry back but I am working on a project I do have to get back to soon." He admitted.

"What kind of project?" I questioned truly interested. "It's a secret." He answered. I pouted a little. "I'll tell you soon." He promised. "Fine then." I said. Jess pulled me into a huge hug. "Thank you for tonight Jess." I said honestly. "You're welcome." He said as he pulled away.

He was still looking into my eyes. I started feeling nervous. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous. He came closer and pulled me towards him. Then he kissed me softly on the lips. Before I could pull away he did it again. Then he started kissing me more passionately. As he pulled away I started freaking out.

"Rory it's okay." Jess said softly. "Okay um no it's not okay." I said. I grabbed my bag and ran. I didn't stop until I got back to Mom's and my car. I hurried and drove away. I wasn't sure if Jess had followed or not. I never looked back. I couldn't.


	14. Chapter 14

One Event

Ch. 14 Temporary Life

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews. They mean so much to me. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Jess' point of view)

I felt terrible when I woke up. I couldn't believe I had kissed Rory last night. Then she ran from me again. I wasn't sure how I could make it up to her. I tried to call her but, she didn't answer. Then I text her, she didn't respond to that either. I called Lorelei hoping she had heard from Rory. She said she hadn't then she tried to get me to tell her why Rory was avoiding me.

I decided to just wait a while. Maybe she was just busy. And I should respect her space. I wasn't sure what I should do but I figured I would give it a shot. Space sometimes helps. I heard my phone ring as I made breakfast. I was hoping it was Rory. I looked at the caller id and sadly it wasn't.

"Hi Mom." I said as I answered my phone. "Guess what Jess?" Mom questioned. "What's up?" I asked trying to not let her know anything was wrong. "I'm getting released today." She said happily. "That's great let me finish my food and get ready then I'll be on my way." I said. "Take your time I am still waiting for my discharge papers." She responded.

I called Luke. He wanted to go with me to pick Mom up. I assured him I could do it alone. Then he told me I should call Rory and let her know about Mom getting released. I said Mom would want to call herself. Then he questioned me again on taking care of both Mom and Doula. I promised we would be fine. I felt this need to prove to Luke that I could take care of them.

I thought about calling Rory. I wanted to tell her the news. I also needed some support. I just couldn't make myself call her again. I was supposed to give her space. I would let Mom call her and tell her. She didn't need to feel pressured by me.

"Are you ready?" I asked Mom seeing her stuff all packed up. "I sure am." She said excited. As we drove I noticed Mom frowning at me. "What's wrong?" Mom asked. "Nothing is wrong Mom." I answered. "Is you taking care of myself and Doula going to be too much?" She asked. "What?" I questioned back. "I'm sure your sister and I could stay with Luke and Lorelei." She said. "No Mom its fine I have no problem helping you and staying at your house." I said.

"Are you missing Philadelphia?" She asked. "No Mom really everything is fine." I answered wishing she would just drop it. "Okay Jess if you say so." Mom said. We were silent for a few minutes. Then she asked. "Did you call Luke?" "Yeah Doula should be ready and waiting for us?" I answered.

Doula was so excited to see Mom. And she was really excited to be going home. She got even more excited when Mom told her I was going to be staying with them. She wanted to know if I wanted to stay in her room. I laughed and said I might stay in there tonight.

"Mom you need to call Rory." I said after we got inside and settled. "Why didn't you call her?" Mom asked. "I don't think she wants to talk to me." I said truthfully. "Why not Jess did you upset Rory?" She asked. "No I didn't well maybe I did but, I didn't mean to." I said stuttering. "What happened Jess?" She asked softly concerned. "I kissed Rory last night." I admitted. "What did she do?" Mom asked. "She ran yet again." I answered trying not to be angry.

"Okay Jess I'll call Rory. Could you keep your sister busy?" Mom questioned. "Yeah I'll take Doula outside to play." I said. "Come on Doula Bug let's go out and play." I said to Doula. "Come on Jess I want to swing. Uncle Luke put me up a swing on the tree." Dolua said excited.

"Jess can you come here a second." Mom yelled. Doula and I had been outside over an hour. "Come on Doula time to go in." I said. "Rory is in her way over. She's going to help me get a bath." Mom said. "Um oh uh okay." I said nervously. "She's not mad Jess she's confused. Just give her some time and some space." Mom suggested. I nodded in agreement.

I decided to go play with Doula and not focus on the fact that Rory was coming over. She was coming to help Mom. I heard the door but I didn't move. I just kept playing. We colored. She had me coloring the prince. I wasn't sure what he looked like. I had never seen Cinderella. I noticed Rory watching us.

"Rory you're here." Doula screamed. Rory laughed and said. "Yes I am." "Jess do you think you could pick us up some dinner?" Mom asked. "Yeah I'll go to Luke's I need to pick up more clothes while I'm there anyway." I answered. "Okay thanks." Mom said. "Will you stay with them?" I asked Rory. "Yes of coarse I will." She said with a smile.


	15. Chapter 15

One Event

Ch. 15 Another Offer

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story especially_Jeremy Shane__. _There will be 20 chapters in total and the story will move quickly after the next couple of chapters. Thank you again for reviewing and for reading.

Cindy

[A week later]

(Rory's point of view)

I couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Jess kissed me. It was an amazing kiss. It was even better than I remembered. I freaked out though. I have to admit I have trouble trusting Jess. I'm afraid he'll leave me again. I'm afraid if I open my heart to him he'll crush it. Helping Liz out made thing even more awkward. She wanted to talk about Jess and I. What could I say? Sorry I don't trust your son. So I told her I just needed time to think tings through. She really understood.

I finally decided to call Jess when my phone rang. I was shocked it was a New York number. I couldn't think of anyone I knew in New York right now. I figured it was about a story. Maybe a source calling.

"Rory Gilmore speaking." I said answering it. "Miss Gilmore this is Jonathan Rhodes with the New York Time. We have a position available it's in the Arts section. You came highly recommended for it." He said. I was so shocked. "May I ask you recommended me?" I asked. "Hugo recommended you and then Mitchum Huntzberger told me not to be the idiot he was. To scoop you up and not let you go. I know you are looking more towards a political reporter but, I thought we could start here and then possible move." Mr. Rhodes said.

I was shocked first the Washington Post and now the New York Times. Maybe this was a sign it's time for me to move on to bigger things. Mr. Rhodes was right the Post position was more what I had saw myself doing but, it's The Times, New York can I pass that up? I realized I had been quite for a few minutes.

"Mr. Rhodes I need a little time to think about it." I said. "I understand just please let me know by the end of the week." He said. "I do have one question." I said. "Yes of coarse what is it?" He questioned me. "What kind of articles would I be writing?" I asked. "You would be doing human interest pieces and assisting in reviews." He answered. "Okay I will be in contact soon." I said. "I will be looking forward to it Miss Gilmore." He said as we hung up.

I started freaking out. This was it I could feel it. I was going to be a reporter at a top news paper. I would either be working for the Washington Post or the New York Times. It felt amazing and overwhelming. I got started on my pro/con list. I knew I would have to tell my Grandparents, my Dad, Gigi, Luke, April, Lane, and especially my Mom soon. None of whom I would be telling first. I ready knew it that will be.

I ran to answer my phone when it rung. "Hey Jess." I said excited. I was so glad he called right now. "Hey Rory the nurse I hired is staying with Mom and Doula is playing at Lane's I was wondering if you wanted to get together and talk?" Jess asked rambling a bit. "Yes actually that sounds great I was going to call you and I got distracted." I answered happily. "Where do you want to meet?" Jess asked. "How about my place?" I questioned back. "I'm on my way." He answered.

I quickly changed my clothes and then went back to working on my list. It was the longest pro/con list I had ever done. I had two huge poster boards full. I heard a knock on the door. I heard and answered it. Jess looked nervous. It was almost funny to see him like that. I had almost forgotten about the kiss and running from him. I noticed Jess looking at the two boards.

"You got an offer from the Times?" He asked. "Yes I did." I responded with a big smile. "When did that happen?" He asked sounding a little angry. "Today actually that was what distracted me from calling you." I answered watching him smile a little. He starred at the boards asked. "The job at the Times isn't a political reporter?"

"No it isn't it's for the Arts section. I would be doing human interest pieces and reviews." I answered. "That actually sounds pretty interesting." He said. "I know it's making this decision even harder." I said. "I do have to say New York is a great city. And I do know a guy who can get you a decent deal on an apartment that is bigger than a closet." Jess said. "Do you think I would like it in New York?" I asked honestly. "Yes I do Ror." He responded. I smiled. "You'll make the right decision." He said making me smile even bigger.

I wanted to kiss him so badly. I just wasn't sure if I should. I knew it was time to over come fear. I just wasn't sure how to do it. Normally I would say we would talk first. This time was different. I thought my actions would speak louder than words. I got close to him. He leaned in a little. I pulled him in for a kiss. He responded much to my relief.

"We need to talk." Jess said pulling back a little. I nodded. "Why did you run after I kissed you?" He asked. "I was scared Jess. I am scared." I admitted. "I am too Rory I know I broke your heart but, you broke mine too multiple times." He said. "I'm sorry Jess I never meant to hurt you." I said almost in tears. "I know I didn't either. That's the past let's leave it there." He said. "Now what?" I asked. "Can we just enjoy each other and see where this goes?" Jess asked. "Yes we can but no running. And we talk about whatever is going on." I suggested. Jess nodded in agreement.


	16. Chapter 16

One Event

Ch. 16 Date Me

Author's Note: thank you so much to everyone who is reading and reviewing. There are just a few more chapters. Chapter 17 is called Decision.

Thank you,

Cindy

(Jess' point of view)

I still didn't know what the future would hold. I just knew I wanted Rory to be a part of mine. After having a talk with my friend Chris I decide Rory and I needed to date. So I decided to call and ask her out. I had never been this nervous calling any female ever.

"Hey Jess what's up?" She asked as she answered. "Hey are you busy tonight?" I questioned back. "Nope. What did you have in mind?" She questioned. "A date." I answered. "Are you asking or telling?" She questioned. "Asking, will you go on a date with me Miss Gilmore?" I asked.

"Yes I will." She responded. "Good." I said. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Somewhere nice dress fancy." I answered. "Jess you don't have to do that." She said in her Rory voice the one that said she didn't want me spending money on her. "I want to Ror." I said leaving no room for argument.

After we hung up I took a shower. Then I got dressed. I had bought a new suit. I wore a black suit with a light blue shirt. I called Chris and told him Rory accepted. We started talking about what kind of flowers I should her. I also decided I should get her a book.

I went to the book store first. A saw this companion book to the Twilight Saga. Since I had made fun of her I decided to get it. Then I stopped at the florist. I found some big sunflowers. They reminded me of her bright, beautiful, and smell great. I headed to Rory's place. She came to the door quickly.

"Wow flowers and a book. Mom will be very impressed." Rory said as she took them from me. "How does your Mom feel about this us I mean?" I asked worried about Lorelei. "She said if you break y heart again she'll hurt you." Rory answered.

"That's fair." I said. "She was honestly worried. I might hurt you again." Rory admitted. I was shocked by that. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. "You look beautiful by the way." I said kissing her. She was wearing a purple dress. It will fit perfectly. "Thank you." She said blushing.

I took her to this amazing little Greek restaurant. It was in Hartford. I was nervous. My palms were sweaty. I was hoping this would be one of the best dates of her life. I felt like I screwed up so much when we were 17.

"How did you find this place?" Rory asked as we sat down. "A friend in Philly. He use to live here in Hartford. I talked to him before I asked you and he recommended this place." I answered. Rory smiled and said. "Tell him thank you I love it." "Trust me I will." I responded.

The food was incredible. There were other couples dancing. I normally wouldn't dance. I never dance. No woman has ever been worth dancing.

"Dance with me?" I asked holding out my hand for her. "Seriously?" She asked truly shocked. "That beautiful red dress deserves to be seen on the dance floor." I said. She smiled and said. "I thought you didn't like to dance." "I owe you a dance after all." I said talking about the prom we never made it to.

I held her close to me and whispered. "I still love you. I don't think I ever stopped Ror." She pulled away and looked me in the eyes with tears in my eyes and questioned. "Jess?" "I know it's too soon." I said. "I don't even know where I will be living. Either way I won't live that close to you in Philadelphia." She said.

I could tell how scared Rory was. I was scared to. She was right. She didn't even know where she would be living yet. And I still had my own decisions to make. Unknown to Rory I might be making a move to. I wasn't going to let fear ruin this for either of us.

"Are you willing to at least try? I am and we can meet in between or I'll come to you. We have phone calls and video chats." I said. "Okay I want to try too. I do still have feelings for you." She said with a smile.

I pulled her to me. Then I kissed her. I was so happy. We finally made it back to her table. I had already ordered our dessert. It was as amazing as the dinner was. After we finished dessert we headed back to her place.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked shyly. I kissed her again and said. "Not tonight." "Okay." She said. I pulled her in for another kiss. "Soon I will make love to you." I said. She smiled and said. "I can't wait." "Good night." I said knowing if I didn't leave now I wouldn't be until morning. "Good night Jess." She said.


	17. Chapter 17

One Event

Ch. 17 Decision

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. I have been trying to decide whether or not to have any lemons. Please give me your thoughts. Thank you again.

Cindy

[A few days later]

(Rory's point of view)

I couldn't stop thinking of my future. I never imagined life would bring me here. Two top newspapers both making me offers. I called Mitchum and thanked him for the Times recommendation. I also told him about the offer from the Post. He told me to go with my gut. I thanked him and quickly got off the phone.

The questions all came back to me. Where do I want to live? Where do I want to work? What am I willing to give up? Would I be able to cut either job?

The only answer I was sure of had nothing to do with this. I knew who I wanted to spend my future with. Even though the Washington Post fit my dream job I didn't want to live in Washington. I honestly wasn't sure that my dreams were the same as the once had been. I still wanted to be a reporter but, I also wanted a life outside of my career.

I wasn't sure how Jess and I would make this work. I only knew that we would. We had to really try and make this work. I felt like this was it our last chance.

As I made my decision I factored in everything. I wondered what Jess would say. I called my Mom and talked with her. Then I called Lane and Paris. After a called to my Dad and Grandparents I called and took the job. I would be starting in just two weeks. I was so happy when they said they were giving me a two bedroom apartment.

I made plans to see everyone in the next two weeks. The only person I didn't call was Liz. I didn't want Jess to know yet. After promising to two parties next weekend I took a deep breath and made the call to Jess. He told me to come on over to Liz's.

"Rory." Doula yelled as the nurse let me in. Liz was in the Living Room. After greeting Doula I went over to Liz. I smiled and noticed a sad look in her eyes. I gave her a strange look.

"Doula why don't you go tell Jess that Rory is here." Liz said. "Is something wrong Liz?" I asked. "No nothings wrong Jess has news but, I'll let him tell you." Liz explained. "I have some news of my own." I said. "Oh yeah." She said. "I have to tell Jess first I promise I will tell you all about it later." I said. "Jess says for you to come upstairs." Doula said.

I hurried upstairs and saw two suitcases on the floor. "Are you leaving?" I questioned sadly. "Yeah I have to get back to Philly. Something really big has happened." Jess answered. "Something good or bad?" I asked really worried. "Something really good." Jess answered. "What happened?" I asked. "Nope sorry I'm not telling you until me. I heard Luke saying you decided which job you're choosing when I went to Luke's this morning." He answered.

"After factoring in everything I decided to take the job at the Times." I said. "You're moving to New York?" He questioned with a big smile. "I'm moving to New York. Luckily they already provided me with a great two bedroom apartment." I said. "I can't believe this." He said still smiling. "I'm guessing you approve." I said. "Rory New York is my home and I'm guessing I should tell you my news now." Jess said.

"What's your news?" I questioned not getting why he changed the subject. "Chris got an offer to open another Truncheon. And he wants me to run it." Jess said. "Where?" I asked. "In New York." He answered. "Huh?" I questioned. "I'm moving to New York too." He answered. "Really?" I questioned.

"I don't have a place yet but, I will soon." Jess said. "Or you could live with me." I said. "Like for a while or for good?" Jess questioned. "Forever if you want to." I answered. "Are you sure Rory?" Jess asked. "Yes I love you and I want a future with you." I answered honestly. "And you want the future to start now?" He asked. "Yes." I answered simply.

Jess pulled me into a passionate kiss. We tumbled over to the bed. We couldn't stop kissing. Then I heard giggling. I had forgotten we were in Liz's house. I sighed and we headed downstairs. I told Liz about my move and she was thrilled to hear Jess and I would be together in New York. She was the first person we told that we would be living together. She was supportive of coarse.

That night we had a family dinner with everyone except my Grandparents. My Dad and Gigi even joined us. Jess annouced his move to New York. I saw my Mom tearing up. I knew she wasn't angry she was realizing what was happening. She knew Jess and I were planning to live together. I annouced our living plans. Everyone seemed happy for us.

Mom and Jess had a little talk. They were actaully hugging when I checked in on them. My Dad and Jess got a long really well. The family all said their goodbyes to Jess. Then Jess and I headed back to my house for the night. I was feeling very nervous. He said we would take our time. I knew I wanted to make love. And we did in the morning I was sad to see Jess leave. I knew I would be joinning him soon in New York.

I told my Grandparents about Jess and I reuniting. My Grandpa was very supportive. He loved that Jess is an Author. Grandma wished us well but, I knew she still wished I ended up with Logan. I decided not to tell them that Jess and I would be living together.


	18. Chapter 18

One Event

Ch. 18 Moving

Author's Note: Thank you for the review. This chapter sadly as very little Jess in it. It's mainly Rory saying good-bye to everyone. Hope you enjoy.

Cindy

(Rory's point of view)

I was both scared and excited about moving to New York. I had grown up in Stars Hallow even my time in Hartford hadn't prepared me for this. I felt better knowing Jess would be right there to hold my hand. He was currently in Philly packing all of his stuff. In less than a week we would both be in our apartment. I had finished packing my apartment. I had to be out sooner than I had planned.

I decided to take turns staying with everyone. First were Zack, Lane, and the kids. It was fun and I was happy to have the boys around to distract me. Then I stayed with Liz and Doula. She had a nurse there too. I loved being able to stay with them but, they made me really miss Jess. Then I stayed with Dad and Gigi. I couldn't believe how much my little sister has grown up. We were already making plans for Dad and her to come see us in New York.

I decided to stay with Grandpa and Grandpa next. Tonight was the big party here with everyone from my life in Hartford I was sure. I knew Mom, Luke, April, Dad, Gigi, and Paris would be here. Other than that I had no idea. I actually didn't mind the fuss.

"Rory where are you?" Grandma questioned. "Getting dressed." I answered. "When you are finished please come find me." Grandma said. "Just wait one second." I said quickly finishing getting dress. "That is a beautiful dress Rory." Grandma said referring to the dark purple cocktail dress I was wearing. "Thank you Grandma. What did you need?" I asked willing to help with anything. "I just have some news to tell you."

I have always been afraid when Grandma says she has news. I was hoping the news wasn't bad. I mean it's a party. Parties are supposed to be a good thing. I was still nervous what she would be telling me.

"We invited the Huntzbergers since we thought Logan and Suzanna were going to be out of town. After all you said that Mitchum helped you get the offer." Grandma explained. "It's okay Grandma. I will just ignore Logan. And there will be plenty of guests to give my attention to." I responded. "I do have some good news." She said with a smile. "Oh really?" I questioned. "Yes it seems that Lane and her husband found a sitter and will be able to attend. And also Liz will be coming with your father." She answered.

"Why would Dad bring Liz?" I questioned. "Your Mother arranged it I believe." She answered. "I guess I'll ask her about that later." I said confused. "I'm sorry that Jess can't be here." Grandma said. "Thank you for really giving him a chance." I said. "Well it is reassuring that you won't be alone in a strange city. And your Grandfather likes him." She said sincerely.

"Grandma thank you for all of this." I said. "The party is nothing dear." She said. "I meant your support, love, and everything else." I tried to explain. She smiled and said. "As always it is an honor. And I know you will do well in New York." She said. "I love you Grandma." I said as we hugged. "As I love you sweet girl." She said almost in tears.

"Emily, Rory where are you?" Grandpa shouted. "Up here Richard." Grandma said. "Is everything okay?" He asked as he looked at us. "Yes its fine now I need to go make sure they are arranging everything properly." Grandma answered.

"Have I told you how proud I am yet?" Grandpa asked. "Maybe a few times." I said with a laugh. "You are the best Granddaughter anyone has ever had." Grandpa said. "And you are the best Grandfather anyone had ever had." I responded as we both laughed a little.

"I am so happy you have found someone that both love you and that has a love for books as much as we both do." Grandpa said. "Me too and I'm so glad you like him." I replied. "Your Grandmother was quite shocked when you brought him by the day he was leaving to meet us. I was very pleased to meet him Rory." Grandpa said. "He was pleased to meet you as well.

Grandma called us both downstairs. The place looked as beautiful as it had for past parties. Mom, Luke, and April had just arrived. Mom and Grandma were arguing over why there were three bars. April was wondering around as she often did when we came here.

Grandpa and Luke were talking. The talk actually looked very serious. I was worried at first. Then I saw Luke motioning for me to join them. Luke was shocked by the fact that Grandpa had taken such a liking to Jess. He was also happy to boost about his nephew coming to help Liz and Doula. I joined right in I could never say enough good things.

"Then I asked how he got the black eye. And he says a Swan. It beaked him. I started laughing I couldn't help it. He went off on a rant. Then he takes my ladle and goes to beak the swan." Luke said laughing. Grandpa and I joined in.

"When did this happen?" I asked still laughing. "When he showed up here with the black eye." Luke answered. "Now I know why he was so embarrassed to tell me. He ended up telling me that he got hit by a football." I said. "Let me guess the mocking will be bad." Luke said. I just smiled.

It took a very short time to fill the house. I swear everyone I had ever met in Hartford was there. Zack and Lane did attend but, left early. Dad and Liz seemed to be having a great time talking. And I kept noticing Mom and Luke watching them. I didn't know why. It felt strangely like they were being set up. I would have to tell Jess when we talked tonight.

The DAR ladies and their husbands were all in attendance. I saw the Huntzbergers come in I got really nervous. I saw Grandpa approach them first. Then Grandma did also. Even Mom approached Logan. I knew at some point I would need to face them. I truly wished Jess was here. He makes me braver.

Just as I was about to go over my phone rang. I was shocked to see it was Jess. How did he know I needed him? How did you pick this moment to call? He just knew I needed him.

"Jess?" I questioned answering my phone after hurrying into the kitchen. It was loud there too but quieter than the Living Room. "Hey." Jess said simply as only he can. "Hello how did you know I needed to hear your voice?" I asked. "I don't know maybe because I just saw Logan Huntzberger walk through your Grandparents door." Jess answered. "You're here." I screamed. "I'm at the front door." Jess said sounding as happy as I was.

I ran practically running over people towards the door. He was right there waiting for me at the door. I barely let him in the door before kissing him. He laughed and kissed me back. I knew everyone was starring but I just couldn't make myself care.

"I'm so glad you're here." I said. "Me too now let's go all the way in so everyone can stop starring." Jess said. "Hello Jess what a surprise." Grandma said. "Sorry Mrs. Gilmore for crashing. I just missed Rory too much." Jess said politely. "It's Emily and I can understand that sentiment." Grandma said. "Wow that was actually pretty nice." Jess said. "Grandpa had a little talk with her." I said.

"Jess glad to see you." Grandpa said shaking his hand. I saw Logan near by watching us. Then he approached and said. "Ace, Jess nice to see you again congratulation Rory." "Thank you Logan." I said politely hoping he would just leave us alone. "So you're doing another long distance relationship since Jess lives in Philadelphia." Logan said. "No actually Jess is moving to New York as well." I said. "Oh that's great." He said it was obviously hurting him.

Grandpa caught Logan's attention. Jess grabbed my hand and we headed to the bar. Mom and Luke were there. We all started talking. Then I got interrupted a few times. People started thinning out. The Huntzbergers left after I got a quick moment with Mitchum and Honor. Logan said a quick sad goodbye. Jess noticed and said it was hard to get over me and maybe someday we could all be friends. I hoped he was right.

"Why does your Dad have his arm around my Mom?" Jess asked. I shrugged and asked. "Better than your Dad right?" "Who did this?" He asked. "Mom and Luke let's hope they know what they are doing." I said. "We are already step-cousins now they want to make us step-siblings as well." Jess stated.

The night finally ended. I was shocked when my Grandparents said I should go back to Stars Hallow with Jess. I was suppose to stay with my Grandparents the night then spend the final four nights with Mom. I figured Mom would be trying to get me to come home with her. Instead she said to have a good night. Jess and I headed to Luke's.

The next night was just as emotional as the whole town showed up. Taylor and Jess had a friendly talk. I laughed so hard. Taylor was giving a lot of attitude. I was happy that everyone was here. Jess and I promised everyone we would be back to visit often. Then Mom pulled me aside and I saw Luke do the same with Jess. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"I need to tell you something Rory." Mom said sounding serious. "Mom we have a few more night for our goodbyes." I said. "It isn't about that." She said. "What's wrong?" I asked. I could see the fear in her eyes. "I'm pregnant Ror." She said.

I was so shocked I didn't even move. I wasn't sure what to say. I stayed still and quite. I noticed Jess and Luke coming towards us. Mom was crying. Luke started hugging Mom as Jess pulled me aside.

"Are you okay?" Jess asked. "I don't know." I answered honestly. "Did she tell you?" He asked. "That I am going to have another sister or a little brother yes she did." I said. "How do you feel about that?" He asked honestly concerned.

I started laughing and said. "You realize if we get married you're brother-in-law or sister-in-law is also going to be your cousin." He started laughing too and said. "Very true." "I am just shocked and a little worried." I said truthfully.

"Why are you worried?" Mom asked appearing behind me. "Mom you are 42 years old. That's high risk." I answered. "You aren't mad at me for having another kid?" She asked. "No Mom I'm just worried. This kid is going to be a Danes and a Gilmore I can't wait to see what he or she will be like." I answered. She hugged me.

Mom was 12 weeks pregnant already. Mom had one more surprise. She was having twins. I got more worried. Mom promised she was fine and would continue to be fine. Luke also promised to take care of Mom. I felt a little better.


	19. Chapter 19

One Event

Ch. 19 Big City Living

Author's Note: Thank you for the review and for reading this story. It's almost done. Sorry about the spelling and grammar the spell check isn't working. Thank you again.

Cindy

{Six Months later}

(Rory's point of view)

Jess and I have been going strong. There have been a few fights. We love to make up. He is so different at times than the 17 year old boy I fell in love with.

I love my job. I actually find it challenging at times. I figured it would be easy. I still have trouble doing reviews. I went to a Broadway play and it was awful. I wasn't sure how honest I would be. Jess reminded me how expensive the tickets were.

Jess had been working hard on the newest Truncheon. The building that they had bought needed some help. Jess spent the last six months holding the constrution crew hands. They will be ready to open in just a few weeks.

Jess and I tried to go to Stars Hallow atleast one night just month. Jess has gotten to know my Grandparents better. Grandma still isn't thrilled but she's better than she was. Jess has also gotten to know my Dad better. Dad and Liz are offically dating now. Both Gigi and Doula seem okay with it. Gigi has a huge crush on Jess.

I got home early tonight. Jess text me and asked me to meet him on the roof. It's so beautiful up there. It has a garden and a pool. Not many people use it though. Especially in colder weather. Most of our neightbor's are older.

I heard music playing as I opened the door to the roof. I checked my hair and went on through. I saw hundrends of candels. I didn't see Jess though. There were flowers and everything.

"Jess?" I yelled. "Hi Ror." Jess said stepping into the candel light. "What's going on?" I questioned looking at him in his white dress shirt and black slacks. "You know how much I love you right?" He asked.

"I believe you love me as much as I love you." I repsonded. "And you know I trust you." He said. "As I do you." I said. "No matter what I love you Rory." He said. "You aren't breaking up with me are you?" I asked feeling nervous.

"I have loved you since I first saw you." Jess said. I nodded and said. "I've loved you a long time too." "Rory you are my future. I want us spending everyday for the rest of our lives together." Jess said. "Me too Jess." I said still confsued and trying to reassure him.

"Lorelia Leigh Gilmore will you marry me and be my wife?" Jess asked falling to one knee. "Did you just propose?" I asked in shock we had never talked about marriage. "Rory?" He questioned as he pulled out the ring box and opened it. "Did my Mom help pick out the ring?" I asked. "Yes she did." He answered.

"Did you ask them if you could marry me?" I questioned. "Yes your Mom, Dad, and Luke." He answered. "Really?" I questioned tearing up. "Yes and they are waiting for your call." He answered.

"Will you marry me Rory?" He asked again. "Yes Jess I would love to be your wife." I said crying. "Kiss me then call your Mom or she will kill me." Jess said putting the ring on me and then we kisssed.

Mom was waiting by the phone. Luke, April, Liz, Dad, Gigi and Doula were all there too. Everyone was so excited and cheering. Next I called my Grandparents. The were happy for us. Grandma was already asking about dates. I called Lane and then Paris.

Jess and I made love all night. The next morning Grandma called she wanted to annouce my engagement in the Hartford paper. I knew it would also be in the Times and Stars Hallows paper. I agreed for them to put it in the paper.

A few days later Jess and I headed to Stars Hallow my Mom was giving birth to my baby brother. I knew the annoucments would be in the paper in a few days. After talking with Jess I decided I needed to tell Logan myself. Jess agreed.

I found out he was currently staying with his parents. After meeting William Richard Danes I decided to go talk to Logan. The drive over was hard. I was very nervous. I finally arrived and rung the door bell.

"May I help you?" The maid you answered the door asked. "I'm hear to see Logan." I answered shaking a little. "What is your name Miss?" She asked. "Rory Gilmore." I answered. "One mintue Miss." She said walking away.

Logan came and opened the door and said. "Hello Rory please come in." As we headed into the sitting room I asked. "How is everything?" "Not too well actually my wife and I have seperated." He answered. "I'm sorry to hear that." I said truthfully.

"I haven't heard from you in a while. Your pieces for the Times have been amazing." Logan stated. "Thank you Logan." I said. "Why are you here?" he asked. "My Mom and the baby a boy William." I answered. He smiled and said. "Please tell her how happy I am for her." "I will." I responded.

"I meant to ask why did you come to my parents house?" He questioned. "I had some news I thought you deserved to know." I answered. "You're getting married." He said. I frowned and asked. "How did you know?" "You are wearing a beautiful diamond plus I had a feeling it would happen soon." He answered.

"Oh I'm sorry." I said. "Don't be." He said. "It will be in the papers." I said warning him. "I am happy for you. Please tell Jess what a truly lucky man he is." He said I could hear the sadness in his voice. "Thank you." I responded. And phone beeped and he said. "I'm sorry Ace but, I need to go." "Take care of yourself Logan." I said as he walked me to the door. He pulled me into a hug and whispered. "You too Ace."

As I walked to the car I wondered if he and I would cross paths again. I true wished the best for him. I wanted him to find the love and happiness I have with Jess.


	20. Chapter 20

One Event

Ch. 20 Endings and Beginnings

Author's Note: Yes this is the ending. Thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed and read this story. This chapter will skip in time and be in both points of views so watch out for that.

Cindy

[Four months later]

(Rory's point of view)

Grandma, Mom, and Liz have been busy helping to get our wedding ready. I have been really busy with work Jess has too. I actually bought my dress here in New York. All the girls came up and I found my wedding dress. It was a corset top and a full lacy skirt.

Jess and the men actually got their suits in New York also. Jess and I picked out our rings too. Almost everything else was being handled in Stars Hallow or Hartford. I was lucky to have our families.

We decided to be married at the Dragon Fly. It was prefect. The flowers were red roses. And everything was red and white. Mom was my Matron of Honor, Lane, April, and Liz was my bridesmaids. Gigi was my junior bridesmaid. Martha and Doula were my slower girls. Lane's boys were the ring bearers.

Luke was Jess' bestman. Chris, Mathew, and Davy were Jess' groomsmen. Dad walked me down the aisle. Grandpa officiated our wedding. It was prefect. The ceremony was short and simple. Rachel Luke's ex-girlfriend actually agreed to do our pictures.

The reception was full of people. Everyone from Stars Hallow showed up. Also all of my Hartford friends and shown. I was shocked to see Finn and Colin. I kept wondering if Logan would show up. I was a little worried that he might do something.

"Ace you look beautiful. I always knew you would make a beautiful bride." Logan said coming up to me. "Logan how are you?" I asked. "Much better than the last time you saw me. I'm dating someone and I'd like you to meet her." He said. "Is she with you?" I asked. "Yes she with Colin, Finn, and their dates." Logan answered. "Then let's go." I said.

Colin was standing very close to Steph. Rosemary and Juliet were talking with Finn. I didn't see any other girl. Was he dating one of them? I actually liked them. He smiled as we walked over.

"Reporter girl congrates." Colin said. "Thank you Colin and thank you all for coming." I said. "You remember Steph right?" Colin questioned. "Yes of coarse I do." I said as we hugged quickly. "You make a pretty bride where did you get your dress?" She asked. "In New York." I answered. "I thought about going there would you want to join me Colin and I finally set a date." Steph said. "Sure I'll give you my card." I said.

"You remember my wife Rosemary don't you Luv?" Finn questioned. "You got married." I said in shock. "We eloped three weeks ago. My parents are so upset." Rosemary said. I smiled and said. "Well weddings are a lot of work." "Ace um I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Juliet." Logan said. I laughed and asked. "Have you eaten anything?" "Yes a lot Logan has money." She answered laughing.

Jess joined us after a while. I introduced him to everyone. I was impressed that he was nice. We all sat down. Everyone started talking Rory and Jess stories. It was funny. Jimmy showed up with his new girlfriend. Jess was happy to see his Dad so happy. No one mentioned how young she was.

Paris caught my bouquet much to her dismay. Finn caught the garter. We did our first dance to _When I Look Into Your Eyes_ by Firehouse. Jess had let me pick with the promise of no pop or country hits. Dad and I danced to _My Girl _by The Temptations. Then I danced with Luke to _I Loved Her First_ by Heartland. Luke looked like he might cry.

Jess and Liz danced to _Sweet Child O'Mine _by Guns.. Liz had picked it. Jess loved it. They are truly crazy. I was shocked that Grandma was being so cool about the music. It was probably because everyone was having a good time. I danced with a lot of people. Jess and I both were getting tired.

After we cut the cake everyone satrted to leave. We all danced a little more. Mom then told Jess and I to go on inside. She had given us the best room at the Dragon Fly. I was happy that Mom didn't put any realatives near us. Though Miss Patty made me blush the next morning. She asked how my night was she assumed good considered the bed kept scrapping against her ceiling.

The family stuck around to watch us open our gifts the next morning. Jess and I couldn't believe all the gifts and money we received. Then Lane and Zack came by to tell us good bye.

Jess and I went to Italy. It was amazing. We only stayed a week. It was prefect. We did a little site seeing. Though we spent most of our time eating, drinking, and making love.

[Two months later]

(Jess' Point of view)

Rory has been acting so strange. She's been sick and tired. I can't seem to get her to slow down. I'm really worried. I called Mom. She told me not to worry too much. She was sure Rory would be fine. I hoped she was right.

After another week went by I kept asking if she was okay. She said she needed to talk to me. I was at work. I told her I'd be home as soon as I could. I couldn't believe how scared she sounded. I only had bad thoughts in my head. What if she isn't happy with me anymore? What if she found someone else?

When I got home I didn't see Rory. I was about to call out her name when I heard something. She was vomiting again. I was really worried. I started thinking about her being sick. I started thinking maybe she is really sick. I couldn't lose her. I would die too.

"Rory?" I questioned as she came out of the bathroom. "Jess I have something important to tell you. I think you should sit down." She said. We both sat on the couch. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked looking at her scared face.

"Jess, Jess I'm pregnant." Rory said sobbing. I slowly got up and pulled her into my arms and said. "Baby please calm down. Shhh it's okay. You need to calm down getting upset isn't good for the baby." "Are you mad at me?" She asked. "Why would I be mad?" I questioned back confused.

"We never talked about kids. And that night in Italy we forgot the condom." She rambled. "Rory I'm not mad. And that night was as much my fault as yours. I want kids." I said quickly. "You do? Now though?" She asked.

"Ror I will never leave you or our baby. I'm ready." I said. She smiled and said. "I trust you Jess and I love our baby already." "Me too we are having a baby." I said still amazed. She nodded as we kissed. We were ready to be parents and I knew together we could do it.

[Eight Months Later]

(Rory's point of view)

"Push Rory come on and give us a big push." The doctor yelled. "Come on Ror push Baby." Jess said as I started pushing again and squeezing tight. "I can't do this anymore." I said crying. "Just one more big push." The nurse said. I started pushing again. "It's a boy." I heard the doctor say.

The baby started crying. They cleaned him and handed him to me. I couldn't help it I started to cry again. He was beautiful. He was so prefect.

"What is his name?" The nurse asked. "Lucas Christopher Mariano." I said smiling. "I should go tell everyone." Jess said. "We'll get your wife cleaned up then the family can come back." One of the nurses said. "He's got a great set of lungs." I said as he cried.

Mom was first through the door. "Where is my grandson?" She asked. The nurse handed him to her. The rest of the family all took turns holding him. "What's his name?" Grandma asked. "Lucas Christopher Mariano." I answered. I saw both Luke and Dad faces. They both looked like they might cry.

I couldn't believe how much my life had changed. Jess and I getting back together has been like the best dream I have ever had. It all started with one event.


End file.
